


sleeping in your hand

by uptownskunk



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Implied Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Older Man/Younger Man, Sleepwalking, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Robin sleepwalks.Slade takes advantage.





	sleeping in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been too busy working on a WIP in another fandom to do anything for Sladin week even though I really wanted to but uh...here's some somnophilia instead. Kinda inspired by the manga _Nemuri Otoko to Koi Otoko (A Sleeping Man and a Loving Man)_ which is less dark than this and worth reading if somnophilia is your thing (and you clicked this so lbr, you know it is).
> 
> Fic title from an Elisa song by the same name.

It's only a month into having Robin under his roof, a little bird taken under his wing as an unwilling apprentice, when Slade finds his eyes snapping open in the middle of the night and his hand instinctively shooting out to wrap around the throat of the person who had woken him.

Robin only looks at him placidly from where he kneels at the edge of Slade's bed, his hands still resting on Slade's bare thigh where he'd touched Slade and jerked him out of sleep with in the process.

Slade snarls at him and shakes Robin where he has him held in his grip. "You better have a good reason for coming in here, boy, because if it was to do something as foolish as to try and attack me while I slept, you're not going to like what happens next!"

And Slade is expecting a witty comeback or a fervent denial, a curse to his face maybe or even a genuine emergency, no matter how unlikely that was given the security of his compound --- alarms would have sounded if anything dire were happening, he knows.

But what Slade gets is nothing.

Not a word, not a sound.

Just Robin staring at him with glazed unblinking eyes and his fingers flexing reflexively on Slade's skin, straining to move his hands further up Slade's body but unable to reach any farther against the hand tight against his throat still holding him a distance away.

He acts like he didn't hear Slade's words at all.

Slade waves his hand in front of the Robin's eyes, back and forth, and registers how they don't change, neither to dilate or to follow the movement at any time. They stay unresponsive, blank, like Robin isn't even awake for all he's up and moving.

And then Slade realizes it quickly: sleepwalking. Robin had sleepwalked his way right into Slade's room, into his bed. He chuckles darkly to himself at the knowledge. Say what he will about his apprentice, but at least the boy is never _dull_.

Now Slade just has to figure out what to do with him.

Slade can admit to himself that he's not nearly altruistic enough to waste such an opportunity. He can beat the boy in a fight any day but in Robin's current state, he possesses about as much of a threat as a kitten, and the vulnerability of it, the power Slade has over Robin right now, is intoxicating. He's too curious as to what Robin came to him to do, how deep a sleeper the boy really is like this, to simply send him back to bed like a responsible guardian would and so Slade finds himself slowly loosening his grip on the boy's throat until his hand is sliding away, off his apprentice entirely, waiting to see what the boy will do.

Slade's curiosity is immediately rewarded by Robin's hands moving to grasp at his cock as the boy's head bends down to to engulf it in his mouth, with no preamble about it and not a second of hesitation.

Slade bites back a curse and his hand flies down to grasp Robin by the hair at the first feel of his cock in the boy's mouth, the hot wetness surrounding it, and the tongue swirling around the head of it in a move that's much more practiced than Slade would have expected.

He gasps out a laugh as he thrusts his cock further into Robin's mouth and the boy takes it like he he'd taken a thousand cocks before Slade had ever gotten hold of him. "You've done this before, Robin? Did the bat---ah---teach you how to suck his cock like a whore?"

Robin doesn't answer him, of course, not that Slade expected him to. He just keeps sucking at Slade's length and when the head of it hits the back of Robin''s throat and keeps pressing further, he swallows everything Slade has to give him down with ease.

Slade doesn't bother being gentle with him after that. He pulls his cock almost all the way out before thrusting it back in in one go. Then he does it again and again and again, grip on Robin's head steering his head up and down as Slade fucks his face, while Robin just takes it without complaint, swallowing convulsively around Slade's cock with excess drool dripping out the sides of his mouth.

Slade thinks about what will happen if the boy wakes up in the middle of it, thinks about his throat tightening and the boy gagging, his eyes wide open and aware, filled with panic and streaming with tears. He thinks about Robin struggling to get Slade out of him but not being able to fight the grip Slade has him in, he thinks about forcing his cock down Robin's throat as he chokes until he spills himself inside the boy and doesn't let him go until he's swallowed down every drop.

Slade comes with that image in mind, grunting as Robin accepts his come as willingly as he'd taken everything else.

When Slade finishes, he looks down at Robin and admires the look of the boy's swollen pink lips still stretched open around Slade's now softened cock.

Robin's eyes are closed now, still fast asleep.

**\-------**

Slade spares a moment to think of leaving Robin like that, letting the boy spend the rest of the night warming Slade's cock and waking up with it still in his mouth. He thinks about how horrified the boy would be, how disgusted with himself when Slade told him he was the one who wanted it, who crawled into Slade's bed like a slut and swallowed him down like he was starving for it.

He thinks of how angry Robin would be with him and how Slade would have to punish him when he inevitably lashed out, maybe by making him actually ask for Slade's cock again. Beg for it.

They're delightful possibilities, all of them.

And _yet_.

Sometimes, Slade decides, it's better to play a game for awhile longer rather than to end it after just the first round even when you know you could.

He could always make those thoughts into reality later. Let it happen again and again. Prolong it as much as possible.

Robin would be angry if he knew it only happened once, but he'd be _broken_ if he knew it had happened a thousand times.

So he pulls his cock out of Robin's throat, wipes the dried spit and come off of his mouth, and takes the boy back to his own bed. Tucks him into it, even.

In the morning when they're both awake and Slade is putting Robin through his paces, Robin shows no sign that he has any idea what had happened the night before. His words are still as sarcastic as always, albeit said in a voice that's much more scratchier than normal -- a result of having Slade's cock in his throat the night before, Slade knows, but he wonders if maybe Robin thinks he's coming down with a cold.

Knowing what had happened and knowing that Robin didn't gave Slade a sense of power so pleasurable he could barely stop himself from smiling over it, baring his teeth in honest to god _giddiness_.

The only thing that pleased him more was knowing it would happen again.

 


End file.
